Black Bird (Gravity Falls AU)
by WizardlyDragon
Summary: It was Wendy's idea. Parting at the abandoned mansion. Oh, how it could have been avoided if they all had just listened to Dipper. (-WARNING: Major character death and gore-) (Characters in story: Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry, Robbie, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and a black bird.)


Prologue:

 _ **It's the last day of school here at Gravity Falls. Mabel and I were taken in by Grunkle Stan and Ford a few months ago and I have to say, the town has changed quite a bit. We're 15 now and well, life at Gravity Falls is great so far.**_

The school bell rang, signaling the day was finally over. I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my arm as Wendy and Mabel came over.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you would want to come hang out with me and the guys later." Wendy spoke.

I let out a small laugh, feeling my heart skip a beat. "Want to? We- We'd love to!" I smiled.

Wendy returned the smile and glanced from me to Mabel before grabbing her bag and taking her leave. "See you guys at 7:00!"

I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead and looked at Mabel.

She grinned. "Don't tell me, you're still not over Wendy?" She laughed, nudging my shoulder.

I just rolled my eyes, "let's go home."

Mabel chuckled, then nodded in agreement.

As we left through the doors, a black bird flew past us, screeching before landing on Mabel's hand. I knew right away I didn't trust it. Mabel thought differently, petting the bird until it flew away. I just sighed and continued on home.

Later on, it was already 7:00. Now we just waited for Wendy and the rest. Grunkle Stan and Ford approved, thankfully (After a bit of bickering, of course).

At the sound of a van pulling up, we ascended towards it. The black bird flew past me and landed on Mabel's hand once again. It sent chills down my spine.

I sat in one of the van's middle seats. Mabel sat to the right of me, Robbie sat to the left of me, Thompson was driving; Wendy sat in the passenger's side, and Lee and Nate sat by each other in the back while Tambry sat the left of Nate.

Mabel set the bird next to her and looked out the window. The bird looked at me with its cold, beady eyes, sending that familiar chill down my spine again. I looked away, crossing my arms as Thompson began driving.

"You okay there, dweeb?" A familiar voice questioned. I rolled my eyes. Great. First the bird and now Robbie's talking to me. Just great.

"Peach perfect. Why do you care anyway?"

"Tch. Who said I did?"

I just rolled my eyes and sat back. "So, where are we headed to anyway?"

Wendy smiled, glancing back at me. "Party at an abandoned mansion."

I paused. "Isn't that like trespassing?"

"It's not like it's the first time. Besides, the owners disappeared a long time ago. People say they moved away." She shrugged, then smiled. I felt like she was leaving something out.

I just nodded and sighed lightly. "If you say so."

Not long after, we stopped at a store; Thompson looking back at us.

"Uh, alright guys. Well, um… do any of you need to use the bathroom or do you want something or something?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

A majority of the crew nodded, leaving me stranded behind with the damned bird that I swear is cursed. After a few minutes of the bird staring at me, I glanced away from the eerie sight and attempted opening the door.

It was fucking locked.

I closed my eyes, counted to three, and looked back at the bird.

It was still in the same position.

Moments after I did, I heard a click and looked over to see that the door was now unlocked. And the bird was gone. Without a trace.

Panicking, I nearly jumped out of the car, racing to the store doors.

I ignored the wind lashing at my face, running faster each time I took a step, and soon I wasn't sure I was even moving anymore. It felt as though I were hopelessly running in place.

With one false move, I fell forward, tripping over absolutely nothing.

Perhaps it were my own ignorance.

I lay there for a bit, eyes closed before I slowly sat up, glancing around. I was no longer in the parking lot. The car was gone. And what was beneath me? Surely it wasn't gravel.

I balled my hands into fists, pulling out locks of grass before furrowing my eyebrows frantically. "No... No. No, no." My breath quickened, along with my heartbeat and I was afraid that soon I would surely begin hyperventilating.

After minutes, I caught my breath, standing up and letting the grass fall from my fingers. I stood in front of a mansion. Dark and tall, standing over me mockingly as though I were its prey.

I took a few steps towards the mansion and before I knew it, my hand was on the doorknob, already turning it before I could take back my actions. The door blew open in a second and I spotted someone laying on the floor, back facing me. I couldn't see their lower half, nor could I make out who it was.

"Dipper is... is that you..? Oh god… It's so… cold... I can't see…" They whispered, voice nearly inaudible.

I slowly inched forward, walking around the person to get a view of their face.

I felt goosebumps raise on my arms and my skin must have been drained of any color before kneeling in front of them. "…Mabel..?" My voice shook lightly, eyes widened as tears embraced them. The person smiled lightly, tears falling from their nearly lifeless brown eyes. They slowly raised their hand, feeling my chin, up to my eyes. "It is you," she cried out. Her smile, though pained, ceased to fade.

"Come on, Mabel… I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" I stood, glancing around quickly to find the light switch. I sprinted towards the door, flicking on the switch next to it.

I immediately felt my stomach drop.

Mabel lay there, her lower half… Gone. Blood pooling around her. I held my head, stumbling slightly. Everything was spinning.

The bird stood perched on Mabel's arm and I wanted to just get rid of it.

But I couldn't move.

An unwelcoming force snapped my head up, causing me to stare at the walls painted with blood.

"Save her while you can, Pinetree~" was plastered repeatedly along each wall. Marked in what I hated to assume was Mabel's blood. I began walking towards one of the walls, falling once more. My vision darkened and before I knew it, I was in the parking lot once again.


End file.
